


Lance Realized

by Sheep_Demon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Aliens?, Langst, Mental Health Issues, OC species, Rushed, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, much sorry, this is rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheep_Demon/pseuds/Sheep_Demon
Summary: On a mission Lance gets hurt. Like, extremely hurt. He crash lands on a planet and realizes his mentality isn't healthy. Blue just wants her baby boy to be safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work and it's probably going to be bad tbh but let's try

    The mission went wrong. Of course it would. Lance couldn't keep his big mouth shut. As a result, he was shot in the side. It hurt like hell. The other paladins either didn't care or listen to his screams over the headset. That made it all that much more painful. Lance knew that the other paladins didn't hate them but, that didn't mean they liked him either. Shiro held bias with Pidge and Kieth. Not to mention that his best man, Hunk, was starting to hang out with Pidge more. Allura barely tolerated him and Coran was too nice to be mean.  

    The pain was starting to kick in. He could've ignored it but it was burning. The shot from the Galra was affecting him now. He took in a shuddered breath. He had to complete the mission before he went back to Blue. Blue, his lion, his mother cat. Ha. Get it? Mother cat? Hahaha, Lance was losing it. He pressed his left hand to the wound. It was deeper than he thought. Lance bit his lip from speaking out loud. He pressed his back to wall and tried to catch his breath. After a minute, he glanced from left to right to make sure the hallway was clear. It was, thank God.  

    Lance started to move down the right of the hallway. His legs felt like Jell-O. He had spots and tunneling vision; but, he needed to finish this. He could do it. For sure. Lance quickly put in the code and then stepped to the side. The Galra inside looked at the now open door and started to head out. As soon as the reached the hall, Lance shot them. Sure he wasn't great at short distance, but a gunshot would hurt. The wound was starting to sizzle now. It smelled like burning skin. Lance was getting sick. He clamped his mouth shut and walked into the room. He shot the Galra that was running the computer. He shoved his memory drive into the computer to download information on the Galra. Lance covered his mouth and coughed. Blood came out. Shit, he was getting worse. After a couple of minutes, the download was complete. He let out a raspy sigh of relief. Time to get to his Lion. 

   His wound was starting to bleed again. Not much, but definitely enough to slow him down slightly. He didn't stop though, Lance was determined to get the drive back to Voltron. If it meant saving the universe, who cared if he died? Your mom would miss you a voice in his head said. Lance frowned and worked harder to get to his lion. If Lance got to Blue, he could send the drive through teleportation. After ten minutes of going through halls and shooting some Galra, Lance was at his Lion. He took a deep breath and went inside to the cockpit. 

   Instantly he was hit with voice audio from the other paladins complaining it was taking Lance too long. He winced at the noise and quickly sent the drive to Allura. Lance's arm was shaking. His entire body was shaking. He let out a cough and some blood dribbled down his chin. Maybe he was severely hurt. The Blue Lion seemed to realize that he was hurt and started to fly by herself. She sent waves of comfort to him via his mind. Lance let out a chuckle and said, "I'm fine, Blue."

   Since Blue was driving herself, Lance took this time to look at his wound. He slowly lifted up his bloody and torn shirt and looked at the right side. The outside of the wound was black. Huh, so it was burned. He could see some of his ribs. So this wound was huge. It spread from his ribs to his back and all the way down to his hips. Maybe the wound actually did burn? That would explain the giant wound. His obliques were burned and damaged. It was a wonder about how he made it this far. 

    The coms turned back on and questions were thrown his way. Lance mentally asked if Blue would turn them off and she did. They were finally out of the "hide zone" or the area where the Galra couldn't see them. However, that meant they can now see them. Right away shots rang out. Blue sped up and to try and get her paladin safe. That went in vain and they got shot, hard. It seemed to be a smaller ship that held a smaller ionized canon. It was to slow them down. Blue already had bad injuries and on top of that canon she was falling. She fell towards the closest planet which just so happened to be below them. As soon as they were in the atmosphere, Blue started catching on fire. Lance had already passed out due to loss of blood.

   They hit the planet was such speeds that it caused a crater to form. Hours passed and the fire from them finally went out. The aliens species cautiously went to the Lion. They could feel pain radiating off of whatever was inside it. They could also feel sadness. The Lion, which had put up its barrier to protect Lance, lowered it. These aliens were registered in her system as friendly and good medics. It was a wonder how they weren't apart of the Galra yet. Three aliens went inside and saw Lance. Blood covered the cockpit and the smell of burning was strong. The three aliens quickly pulled Lance out of the cockpit. The aliens telepathically spoke to each other and said to prepare for a surgery.

   Lance was put on a table for surgery. The aliens didn't know Human biology but that didn't mean they couldn't help. They started to give antibiotics and anesthetics to keep him asleep and to fight off the infection. They would've given him blood also but, they aren't humans so who knew what would happen? The aliens worked day and night until 4 days later they had stopped the wound from burning and bleeding. The infection was slowly going away. 

   A week went by and the aliens were wondering if the human would ever wake up. It did though, the next day. The human, also known as Lance, had awoken and been extremely sore. The aliens did whatever it took to keep him comfortable. They even brought it a pet. It was like a dog but with three tails and horns on top of its head. The eyes were also weird, being red. 

   Two weeks had passed and Lance was nearly completely healed. The giant wound was smaller and was healing nicely due to the advanced medicine on this planet. The aliens however could see and feel that Lance was sad. He was betrayed. His other paladins didn't find him. Due to this the aliens offered to let him live here. As long as they protected them, they would make sure he was okay. Lance gave a small smile and said sure.

   Months passed before the other paladins noticed Lance was gone. They hadn't needed to do bonding exercise in months but, every now and then they did. They noticed during that surprise bonding exercise. They've been focused on trying to find Matt that they completely forgot about Lance. Once they realized this, they searched for the Blue Lion. They found her on a planet called "Ziophin". They arrived there and crept out. Lance stood facing them with a non-existent smile on his face. 

  "Leave," Lance demanded. 

   "NO! You're a paladin of Voltron, act like it," responded Allura.

    Lance let out a low chuckle, "Me? I've been waiting months for you to show up. But now that you do, I don't want you here. I'm actually respected and appreciated here."

   "Well if you had finished sooner and returned we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?"

   "Well," one of the Ziophins interrupted, "he was extremely injured when he crash landed on our planet. After being with him for so long we concluded that you, paladins of Voltron and Alteans, have been neglecting Lance."

    "That's not true! We treat each other with the greatest respect," remarked Allura.

    The Ziophin tsked and said, "Then you should have realized that Lance was feeling unwelcome." 

    "But he always seemed so happy! How could we have known?" Pidge questioned. 

    "By actually asking me and including me in conversation. I spent such a large portion of the time doubting how good I was because none of you ever thanked me. I had to force my body to do unimaginable things. Not to mention the day i sent the memory drive to you, I was hurt. I nearly died. Then the Ziophins come and help me. They taught me that I was always welcomed. They made me feel loved," Lance interjected. 

   "I'm sorry. We had no idea," Shiro responded. 

    "I don't ever want to see you guys again. My mentality with you guys wasn't healthy. I'm not going back. Find a new Blue Paladin. Or better yet, just make a new lion for Matt."

   "Lance stop acting irrational, come back."

    "No."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this seemed rushed. Whoops


End file.
